<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Game Night Revelation by debirlfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268348">The Game Night Revelation</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan'>debirlfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Big Bang Theory (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:33:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/debirlfan/pseuds/debirlfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny gets roped into video game night. Canon divergent from season 1.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sheldon Cooper/Penny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>104</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Chocolate Box - Round 6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Game Night Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/gifts">Ultra</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began innocently – accidentally, even. Raj was tied up at the university on video game night, and the boys had asked Penny to take his place.</p>
<p>It was a long, well-fought battle, but eventually the dragon fell to their collective might. Howard's elven thief collapsed onto the dragon's treasure trove, rolling around in the pile of gold and gems, scooping up handfuls of coins and letting them fall. He reached out toward Queen Penelope. “Come, join me. Let us make love among these riches.”</p>
<p>Penny grimaced. “Ew.” She had no interest in Howard, and was quite certain that her character had none in his, either. On screen, she quickly stepped back from the elf's outstretched hand. Unfortunately, that led her to collide with Sheldor, Sheldon's mage who had been gathering dragon scales, a required component of various spells.</p>
<p>Sheldor caught her as she jostled him, barely keeping them both from falling. As she regained her footing, Queen Penelope turned to face him. “Thank you.” As further thanks, she leaned forward and brought her lips to his in a quick kiss.</p>
<p>The apartment went suddenly still, with nary a single mouse click breaking the silence. It slowly dawned on Penny what she had done. She had kissed Sheldon – or at least, her avatar had kissed his. She dared to look up from the screen of her laptop. Leonard and Howard were both staring at her. Sheldon – Sheldon just looked confused.</p>
<p>“Um.... Sorry?” she squeaked, embarrassed. </p>
<p>“It's quite all right.” Sheldon answered, unexpectedly. “And quite appropriate. Tradition dictates that the damsel in distress kisses the hero who rescues her.”</p>
<p>Penny wasn't sure that the armored, sword-wielding Queen Penelope qualified as a damsel in distress, or that keeping her from accidentally knocking them both over could be classified as a rescue, but if he wanted to see it as such, she wouldn't complain. “Thank you, Sheldon.”</p>
<p>“You're quite welcome, Penny.” He turned his attention back to his computer. “Now, let's get back to dividing this loot.”</p>
<p>Outwardly, Penny turned her attention to the game. Internally, though, she couldn't quite get the kiss out of her mind. Kissing Sheldor had been forbidden, and exciting. She wondered what it would be like kissing Sheldon. Maybe someday, she would find out.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>